Child of the Shinigami
by GravityFail
Summary: Somehow the Yondaime survived his meeting with the Shinigami with successfully sealing the Kyuubi into his son. There is a saying, when given a second chance humans don’t value it. In this case it is true for he left his own son. What will become of him?
1. Prologue

Title - Child of the Shinigami

Rating - K+

Plot - Somehow the Yondaime survived his meeting with the Shinigami with successfully sealing the Kyuubi into his son. There is a saying, when given a second chance humans don't value it. In this case it true for he left his son. What will become of him?

Prologue

At the dead of night nine fiery tails waved throughout Konoha. Its carrier consuming with rage made its way inside the village killing those who stood in its way. The demon showed nothing but rage towards the shinobi village that was known as 'The Village Hidden in the leaves.' Konoha

**------ Inside Konoha **

A young man that looked somewhere in his early twenties leaned towards the wall. His face showed nothing but concern. The young man had sunshine blond hair and the bluest of eyes. He also wore the shinobi pride, the Konoha hitai -e-. Another young man entered the room. The man wore a facemask. His hitai -e- covered one of his eyes. The other eye showed nothing but sorrow and sadness.

Looking into the eye of his student worry filled the young Hokage's mind.

The young man stared into the eyes of his mentor, sensei and father figure. The man in front of him grew even more worried by his student's actions, and so he finally asked "How is my wife?"

Inhale…

Exhale …

And Breath …

"Lady Uzumaki passed away after giving birth sensei. I'm sorry"

Those words ringed hard into his ears. Calm ocean blue eyes turned icy cold. Screams form the attack of the Kyuubi reached death ears. It's seems as if time had stopped. Icy eyes turned their attention towards the Kyuubi. In a low voice he spoke leaving no warmth behind to trace. "Kakashi, bring me my son."

Looking into the eyes of his mentor he deicide to do as he said. Questions will be asked later.

**--- In the battle field**

In a poof, a toad was summoned. Not just any toad, the Boss Gamabunta.

Standing on top of the great toad boss was none other then the Yondaime Hokage. In his arms he held an innocent sleeping baby. The baby slept without a care in the world. The icy eyes of the Yondaime stared into the babe in his arms. The reason his beloved is dead. He killed her.

Knowing the consequences he looked back at the half-destroyed Konoha, and whispered a silent goodbye.

With that the great fourth Hokage began the sealing process. Seconds later "Hakke no Fuin Shiki!" and before the battle the great shinigami appeared. The shinigami set his golden eyes on the human below and the demon. "What do you wish for human?"

"Seal the great beast into my son."

"As payment I'll be taking you're soul." With that the Shinigami disappeared. Seconds later the Kyuubi grew weak and so the sealing process began. Soon the Kyuubi was no where in sight. Cheers were heard throughout Konoha.

Falling to his knees, Arashi took one last look at his son "Goodbye my son." and with that he fell into a deep sleep.

Seconds later...

"Hurry, the Yondaime is over there!"

Kakashi looked at the body of his sensei in grief. A medic-nin approached the Yondaime's body. "Hurry he still has a pulse!"

As the medics hurried, Sandaime picked the child up.

**--- Later On**

Two blue eyes opened, looking around he found himself in a white room "Where am I?"

"Arashi you're awake!"

As the day transpired the Third, Jiraiya and Tsunade soon learned the truth of the battle. To say all of them were surprised was an understatement; here in front of them was someone who survived his meeting with the Shinigami. That's when the third made the most difficult decision, to tell Arashi to get rid of the boy.

"Arashi -"

"I know old man; you don't have to tell me. With my being alive that means that the seal will probably be unstable. We can't tell the villagers or they'll call for my son's death, what can I do?"

"The only thing I can think of is leaving your son behind."

A pause in time before Sarutobi spoke once again "Arashi is either his life or this village."

"I-I"

"I'll do it for you."

"No he's my son, I'll do it." With that Arashi headed to the nursery.

Jiraiya looked at the face of his student and grew disgusted _'Arashi, I hope you know what you are doing. Lady Uzumaki will never forgive you for this and your son won't either. I for one thought you might have made the right choice. I'm truly disappointed.' _

'_I'm sorry son, but I forgive you for killing your mother.' _

With that he left his son behind. In the baby's blanket there laid the Uzumaki family clan heirloom. He was the last of the Uzumaki family and the rightful heir of the Kazama family. Unnoticed by the Hokage someone had witness this whole ordeal.

**--- Scene Break **

The figure hoped down form the tree and walked towards the crying child. Letting it's cape down, it revealed the face of a young boy. He had crimson blood red eyes with long black hair that was tied up letting his bangs fall framing his face. He picked up the baby and cradled him in his arms. As he cradled the boy he looked into his watery eyes of the baby who had light blond hair that shined like the sun. His skin was as soft as a feather. Eyes that put the rarest of crystals to shame and finally the air around him filled with that of innocence. Only one thought came to mind _'Such an innocent soul.'_

"Such a foolish man, and to think I asked brother to spare his soul. I saw you, a human as kind. I saw something most did not have, a pure heart, and I grew to think you might be different but in the end you are the same as the rest. To do this to a baby, less your own son is something that I can never forgive." he spoke as his eyes hardened.

The baby's crying stopped and soon he gave a cute baby giggle. The young boy relaxed and chuckled at the baby's expressions. Another figure soon appeared behind the young man, recognizing the signature he mumbled "Tou-san."

"What are you doing here son? You are supposed to be training and what do you have in your arms?" The man who spoke had pale skin, and clear brown eyes. He had long hair which was colored light green. He also wore a black cloak hiding away his body.

"Why are you with a human baby?" he asked as he examined the babe in his son's arms.

"Wait isn't he the baby who has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him?"

"Yes, he was abandoned here by his own father in fear that the seal did not work."

"The human know as Kazama Arashi?" he asked while moving his right hand towards the baby who was drooling.

"Yes" The older man looked back at the babe that tried to hide his finger away, and also trying to hide the fact that he made the older man's finger his new plaything.

"Foolish human, to think we actually started to respect him"

"Indeed make's you feel like an ass for telling our older brother to let him live" A third voice called out "Doesn't it otouto?" the girl that appeared had blood red eyes and light blue hair. Cherry red lips and a pierced ear with a ying-yang symbol on it. She had pale skin which resembled that of the complete opposite of the baby. She also wore a cape like the other two.

The younger one flinched. "Nee-chan."

"Hello to you to otouto, Otou-san. Father I wish to raise the child."

"What is your reason for wanting to raise this human child?"

"Well father even if we are greater then humans and demons I still want to raise the kid. He has a pure soul and it a rarity for one to be born at these human times. Please allow me father."

"As you wish. Well at least you're younger sister would have a brother around the same age." with that the father of the two left.

"Nee-chan does this mean he's my baby brother?"

"No, he is your nephew."

"Are you going to raise him in our realm or the human realm?" The boy asked as he played with the baby.

"The human realm, and beside I have students here."

"Students? How come?"

"Cause I was bored. Nothing else to do in this immortal life plane we have. So I'll be

leaving now and before I forget good luck with training" with that she grabbed the baby and smiled. As lifted him up at the air the baby once again giggled. She gave a light kiss at the babe's forehead and said "You are one of us now, my son." A second later she disappeared in small whirlpool.

"I truly wonder why you want the kid Nee-chan. Are you up to something? But knowing you you'll raise one hell of a kid. Until we meet again." Saying these words the young man went back to his own dimension.

A/N

My friend saw this story in the mess I call a binder, though she could barley read and asked me to post it up for her. Well here you go!

If anybody likes this please review.

Ja ne.


	2. Through the years

Title - Child of the Shinigami

Rating - K+

Plot - Somehow the Yondaime survived his meeting with the Shinigami with successfully sealing the Kyuubi into his son. There is a saying, when given a second chance humans don't value it. In this case it was true for he left his son. What will become of him?

Chapter 1 - Through the years

-- Time break 5 years

The sun was shinning brightly letting its warm rays spread throughout the land. A young voice spoke "Mother earth is happy today." The cool air hit his face as his hair that challenged the color of the sun played with the wind. He leaned down and touched the ground; his face sported the look of concentration. A few seconds later a few beads of sweat fell form his forehead.

He drew his hand from the ground and stood up letting a small smile spread throughout his face as he closed his eyes once again. Slowly those two eyelids opened to reveal two crystalline eyes that challenged the bluest of seas and the sky itself. Those two orbs shinned with innocence that only a child could possess.

A flare of warmth spread throughout his small body as he leaned back embracing the warmth. The warmness that spread through his body only one person could provide this feeling of security. He let this feeling flow as those two strong arms embraced him and let out a smile. "Chibi" the voice belonged t the one that embrace him so heartily and the boy eyes shined as he heard his nickname being said. The voice itself was held authority, wisdom, and warmth that seemed foreign.

"I'm not a chibi! I'm a warrior!" the young boy said as the voice laughed and the sound of that beautiful melody made his heart twinkled with happiness. "You may be a warrior my little one but you will always be my chibi." the boy smiled "Come chibi we must be on our way." They both stood up and ran towards the forest in an incredible speed.

Nearing the village the elder if the two stopped causing the young one to crashed head first on the other one's back. "Ma-" motioning for silence the boy complied and closed his mouth. "There is a disturbance in the air. Chibi, I shall go inside and you shall wait her for my return understood?"

The child was about to protest but one glance at those cold eyes he nodded and stayed in the forest and watched the other one leave "mama." He said as he leaned to one of the branches high up in the trees and let sleep consume him.

--- Scene break

Two blood red eyes stared coldly at the state of her home. The scent of terror hit her full force as she entered the area of the village. The civilians were afraid. She hid her presence and performed an illusion over herself.

She went deeper into the mist hidden village and led her senses spread searching for her students scent.

She sighed and started to search for her student's life force. She only found one.

--- Scene Break

The boy opened his sensing two presence, he recognized them and smiled. He jumped down without causing any sound.

Once the figure reached and he walked up to them "Kisame-senpai" the man nodded. He had scale like mark in his cheeks, blue skin, and eyes that just remained you of a shark. "Yuudai"

Yuudai smiled while Kisame raised his eyes to meet his sensei's cold red eyes "Tsukiyo-sensei, it be best for us to head our own path." He came up to the child and ruffled his hair. "Grow stronger Yuudai."

"Tsukiyo-sen-" She raised her motioning him to stop. "Tsukiyo. Just Tsukiyo."

"May we meet again." With that Kisame ran away from his home, Kiri.

She looked down at her son as he questioned "Mama why did Kisame-senpai leave?" Tsukiyo bended down to the eye level of her son and spoke "We shall leave now and travel. When you come of age I shall explain."

"But mama I'm already a warrior!"

Tsukiyo disappeared and reappeared behind him. "You have a long way to go before you can become a true warrior my chibi." Yuudai looked down ashamed at being called weak by his mother "Do not feel shame my little one. You are but Five years of age. Be proud at what you have accomplished with your training." Tsukiyo said as they began walking away.

"But what about aunty, she's my age but she stronger then me!" Tsukiyo gave a low chuckle "My little own, she may be your age but she is of my family and has trained since the age of two. She is strong and is upholding our name as upper beings. You my little one are not of my family blood but will become one with age. That is I why I train since you were three."

Yuudai smiled as his blond hair flowed with the wind. He stared at his mother's eyes. They were a beautiful crimson color. Her pupil was silted, and there was a speck of blue in her eyes. She had light blue hair that seemed to be touched by the sea and pale skin opposite his golden tan.

He knew she wasn't his biological mother but to him it didn't matter. He was a mature child as his uncle Makoto mentioned. To him his real mother was Tsukiyo, the person that has taken care of him since he was a new born. The person that taught him so many things. The person who had given him love and kindness. The person that has been there for every little thing he has accomplished. Form crawling to training. For all the matter she hi mother. His most precious person.

--- Time Break 1 year

Blood…..

There was blood everywhere. …

He could hear and smell it.

He saw his hands bloody. No matter how many times he washed his hands he always saw blood. He a six year old child had made his first kill. He had taken a life to save someone but wasn't life something precious? Was he a monster now that he killed someone? He continued to see blood everywhere. He continued until a knock on the door interpreted his train of thoughts. "Come in"

The door opened slowly "Chibi?"

He sat down on n the bed his hand red form all the rubbing his been doing. His mother took noticed of this and examined his hand as the sealed creature inside their healed her son. She looked at his eyes "Is there something you want to talk about little one?"

Yuudai sighed knowing that there was no way he would ever lie to her "Must we kill?"

Tsukiyo sighed and wrapped her arms around her son in a warm hug. "Chibi I know that you have made your first kill. I am proud that you used what I thought you to protect another life. We are in a time were killing is essential to survive. Son, I have killed to protect, and shall do it as well." Yuudai looked down at this "We use our strength to protect those that cannot be protect themselves."

"You protected you friend by killing a man. The man would have hurt more children if he wasn't stopped. As warriors we protect those who are worthy. As a mother I kill to protect you. As us we kill to protect our precious people." Tsukiyo stood up and opened the door "Think about it my son."

With that she left.

New determination rose as he brighten up

--- Time Break 2 years

Yuudai stared in the eyes of his mother. Even though her red eyes remained emotionless he knew he hurt her.

He hurt her.

He didn't like it. He saw a small fleck of pain when he asked her that question. He felt like dirt. He hurt the person that has taking care of him and loved him. He truly felt like trash. Why of all days did he ask her on his birthday?

"I apologize for hu-"She lifted up her right hand as a sign form him to stop. "You have every right to want to know. Sit, I will tell you"

Yuudai sat down on the floor, letting the comforting wind hit his blond bangs and sighed. They were in a small forest near kumo. He had finished his training for the day and had taking a chance by asking.

His mother sat down by a tree and leaned as she softly closed her eyes.

She opened them and spoke in an emotionless voice "I would have preferred to speak of this once you're of age but I see it in your eyes, that you want to know. You were born in a village called Konoha."

'So that is why we never traveled anywhere near the leaf.'

Your father is still alive and your mother died at child brith." 

Yuudai held his breath in

"It all starts back to the day of your brith. Your brith place was attacked on that day by the nine tailed fox, known better as Kyuubi. When you're father was informed of his beloved's death he grew angry and bitter towards you. He believed it was your fault your mother died. With his state of mind he decided to seal the demon into you. A bitter revenge one might say."

Yuudai looked at the floor letting his bangs cover his eyes…….. His fists tighten as heard.

"This seal called forth one of the Shinigami and in exchange for the soul of the one who summoned him the Shinigami would do whatever you wish. Your father asked the Shinigami the seal the Kyuubi into a newborn, which was you."

Yuudai looked up surprised "But if he gave his soul how is he alive?"

"Throughout your father life he was a good man, one of the few. We as in my family as one would call began to respect his power of his soul and decided to him a second chance which he foolishly made is regret our choice."

'That means he-he…he-"

"You are correct, he grew afraid of what had happened and foolishly led himself become like the others only to realize what he had done to late."

He stood up and ran to his mother and embraced her and let tears fall down his tanned cheeks with whisker marks.

"He is your father but not your dad."

He looked up to her giving her a confused face. "A father is one who helps create you a dad is the one who raised you."

"No matter what chibi you're still _my _son."

He smiled and asked "Momma what is my given name?"

"Naruto. Kazama Uzamaki Naruto."

Yuudai, now known as Naruto, looked down at the ground. His left eyebrow twitched as one thought ran through his head.

'He named me after a ramen topping?'

"He was known to be obsessed with Ramen." The nine year old child looked up at his mother and glared at her. "What? It's true."

--- Scene Break six months later

Yuudai looked up to see a man with the same blood red eyes his mother possessed and streaked blood red hair. Next to him was a girl around his age with light blue hair and a crossbreed of green and blue eyes. Both of them wore black capes covering their bodies. He smiled "Oji-san what you doing here?" Said man appeared next to him and punched the top of his head which send Yuudai face first to the ground.

"Stupid gakI! I'm barely in my two hundreds. I'm still considered a young child."

Yuudai's eyes narrowed as he stared at his uncle with an 'you're ancient look'

"Face it Makoto-nii-chan you're old compare to us." the girl next to him said while Yuudai smirked.

Makoto motioned them to come near as he whispered to them "If you think I'm old l look at Tsukiyo. She's older then me."

Both children looked at Tsukiyo in surprise.

'Momma's old"

"Anyway nee-chan you're dear Mako-chan is here to take the little chibi of you hands. Otou-san wants me train the little chibi's. That way when you train them you don't have to worry about hurting them. Don't worry nee-chan you're dear Makoto won't hurt them…..servile. Yuu-chan shall be trained to control at least three-six tails form you're truly oh and I Kyuubi won't be a problem nee-chan."

Tsukiyo "Where are you going to be training him?"

"Our home of course." Tsukiyo sighed as she looked at Yuudai's eyes that shinned with new found curiosity. He wanted to go.

She leaned to his eye level and kissed his forehead "You want to go. Then take care, chibi."

Yuudai smiled. He wanted to go but he didn't want to leave mama but she said it was ok. It hurt to leave his mama but it was time. He as a warrior cannot be protected by his mother all the time. That is what his uncle and grandfather want to teach him.

"I'll see you later too Hikaru." Tsukiyo said as she kissed Hikaru's forehead.

Makoto opened a black portal and motioned them to get in. Tsukiyo stood up and looked at Makoto and glared "Do not pervert my son. Tell Takeshi the same."

"H-hai Onee-chan."

Once the three left, Tsukiyo fell to the ground. A single tear fell for her red eyes as it fell; it changed to a pure blue color. She stood up and ran through the forest. On the ground were the tear hit there now laid a small flower blooming.

--- Time Break 3 years later

"Momma" he said as a warm voice as a smile lit up his face. It had been three years since he has seen his mother. He glomped his mother and hugged her so hard it was as if he afraid she would disappeared if he let go. "Three years has been to long me little chibi." he smiled and buried his face on his other hair. He has missed the scent of lavender and fresh rain with a hint of spring so much. He led his scent merge with his mother letting everyone know she was his.

He was very possessive since his demon blood awoke. He scent showed those that, the pursuer had to gain the approval of the son in order to freely court his mother.

"Nee-chan!" Yuudai moved out of the way as Hikari glomped his mother. "See you later Nee-chan, this Makoto shall leave now."

"Makoto!" Tsukiyo called out stopping Makoto "good job otouto." Makoto red eyes shined with happiness at being praised by his sister. Let's just say it's very hard to impress her or get a praise out of her. With that he left her with the two chibi's.

"What it is you want chibi?" She knew that look very well.

"Momma I want to meet him."

Tsukiyo froze for a second "Why?"

"I want to know if Konoha was worth it."

---Time break 5 months

She understood. Tsukiyo knew that Yuudai would want to meet his father. To see what type of person he was and was Konoha really wroth what he ready to sacrifice? She himself wanted to meet him. Tsukiyo wanted to see what her little brother saw worthy to save.

Her son, he has grown up so much these three years. He wore black boots, black cargo pants, a white t-shirt, he had bandages around his hands(like lee), his long blond hair had red streaks and had grown. It was now tied up in a ponytail, around his neck he wore a black collar and have his face was covered by a black facemask.

Hikari also like Yuudai she wore bandages, black boots, white shorts and a black short. She had a white collar around her neck and white bandages around her eyes. Her long light blue hair was tied up.

"Is that it?"

He was looking at it , his birthplace. "Yes Yuudai." next to her Hikari asked "So that's Yuu-chan birthplace?"

Tsukiyo headed down the path as they both followed.

"Konoha."

A/N

Tsukiyo - moon

Yuudai- great hero

Shinigami - death god

Makoto - truth

Hikari - light

Takeshi - fierce warrior


End file.
